


Dear Dan

by moomer



Series: Band AU 'Verse [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pastel Dan, Punk Phil, The band is called Blitz Striker, singer phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomer/pseuds/moomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Appreciate the Sound. Dan goes to another Blitz Striker concert, but this time there's a surprise waiting for him.</p><p>(I'm bad at summaries... and also titles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dan

     It had been five and a half months since Dan first met Phil, and Dan had never been happier. He already knew Phil was amazing before they started talking, but hearing about someone in the tabloids was a lot different than actually knowing them. Phil surpassed all of Dan's expectations. After a few weeks had passed and Dan was still receiving regular texts from Phil, he started to believe it when Phil told him he wouldn't get bored of Dan. No one had ever put any effort into getting to know Dan, at least not further than just as 'the guy who doesn't talk.' Phil made Dan feel good about himself, like if Phil cared about him than no one else mattered. That's why Dan was so excited for the day after next. Phil's tour was finishing up, and he and the other members of Blitz Striker agreed to one last show. They were coming back to Dan.

     "Hey Philly." Dan typed in their Skype chat.

     "Hello Dan. Are you ready for Thursday?" He paused for the other boy to reply.

     "Of course. I can't wait to see you again." Dan smiled at Phil through the video.

     "About that.. Well, I've been wanting to ask you something." Phil looked nervous in the video.

     "What is it you want to ask?"

     "I wanted to know, maybe, if you're up for it, if you would want to come up with us and sign a song or two? You don't have to if you don't want to." Phil spoke all in a rush.

     Dan wasn't sure how to respond. He knew how to sign all the songs, so that wasn't the problem. What he was really worried about was whether or not this time would be the same as the first. Dan didn't want to go on stage again only to disappoint the band. What if he went on and it wasn't as good as before? Surely then Phil would realize his mistake in befriending Dan, and he would definitely regret his flirtatious behaviour. Without that initial concert, and how incredible it was, Dan would have nothing. But he knew he couldn't disappoint Phil.

     "I guess I could," he typed.

     Phil was visibly relieved.

***

     Phil loved being on tour. He loved traveling with his best mates, having fun as he sang in a new city every night. He never really missed home, because he didn't have anyone waiting for him there. The only person he had in his life before going on tour was his brother, who he invited to join the band on tour as their bouncer. Phil never felt homesick until he met Dan.

     Dan was the most incredible person Phil had ever met. They were so similar in all the right ways, yet different enough for Phil to always be interested in what Dan had to say. Phil had no qualms about Dan being unable to speak, after all, no one should make fun of someone for something they can't change about themselves. Phil could tell that Dan was self-conscious about the fact he was mute, and he had even told Phil that he was the first person to ever make an effort to keep in touch with him. Phil couldn't believe that anyone in their right mind would avoid hanging out with Dan. If everyone could see him the way Phil saw him, Dan would never be lonely again.

***

     Phil sat in his bunk on the tour bus, a mirror placed toward him. His hands fumbled as they moved, but he couldn't give up. Even though they only met in person that first time, Phil couldn't ever imagine giving up on Dan. He took a deep breath and started again, his fingers warmed up for his practice session.

     The day after meeting Dan for the first time, Phil and his mates had been booked for a morning radio show. Dan had responded to Phil's good morning text, and told the singer that he would be listening. Phil had rarely ever been nervous to speak in front of people, but once he knew Dan was listening, his heart began to race. The show had gone smoothly, the band performing their hit song, "Heart of a Lion." Dan had texted saying that Phil sounded amazing.

     The second they left the broadcasting station, Phil stepped into the first bookstore he saw and bought as many books on BSL as he could.

***

To: Phil L.  
From: Dan Howell  
So what songs should I practice? I want to make sure I don't make a fool of myself out there.  
Sent at 7:46 pm

To: Danny Boy  
From: amazing phil  
Well I was thinking about doing heart of a lion and maybe dear delia, if ur up to it  
Sent at 7:50 pm

To: Phil L.  
From: Dan Howell  
Ok I'll get to practicing those two then  
Sent at 7:54 pm

To: Danny Boy  
From: amazing phil  
Don't be 2 nervous. U will b fine i promise  
Sent at 7:56 pm

     Dan smiled at that last text. Phil always knew what to say to make him feel better. He warmed up his fingers and began to practice the songs for the next night.

***

     Phil was more nervous than he had ever been before. He stood in front of the mirror and practiced one last time before sound check. His signing wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. He took a few deep breaths, in and out, before exiting the bus and taking his place on stage.

     The venue was different this time around. It was indoors and much, much smaller than the last concert. Phil had fond memories of the place. It was one of the first places Blitz Striker had ever performed during their debut tour. Phil hoped the smaller setting would calm Dan's nerves a bit, as he knew the younger boy had a habit of worrying. He wanted to make sure everything would be perfect for him.

     "Hey, Peej?" Phil spoke softly and with an obvious hint of worry.

     "Everything's fine, Phil." PJ said with an eye roll.

     Phil smiled to himself as his mind was put at ease. He was glad that his band mates knew him well enough to know exactly what was bothering him.

     "Thanks."

     PJ nodded his acknowledgement.

***

     When Dan had heard where the concert was taking place, he almost laughed. It was in that building, years earlier, where Dan had spent his first ever concert. He had struggled to fit in, having bought a few band shirts and pairs of black skinny jeans as an attempt to blend in with the crowd. He probably wouldn't have even been there had it not been for his slight identity crisis that year. He had been struggling to find who he truly was, and had bought a ticket to a cheap punk concert in an attempt to be cool.

     Eventually, he learned to accept his preference for pretty colours and flowers in his hair, but his taste in music refused to let go of his punk phase.

     Dan looked through his closet and found the few dark items of clothing he had, the ones he wore to that first ever concert, and tried on different pieces with articles of his regular pastel wardobe. He checked himself out in the mirror one last time, pleased with how his outfit looked together. He was wearing a large pastel pink jumper, paired with black skinny jeans and a black rose flower crown. He left his apartment with a smile on his face as he hailed a cab and made his way to the venue.

***

     The building was pushing capacity by the time the concert began. Phil stood on the small stage, opening up to the crowd a bit before the first song.

     "Hey guys!" He said with an awkward, yet endearing wave to the crowd. The responding cheers brought a wave of happiness within Phil's chest. Someone even yelled out that they were "frickin' zazzed" to be there. He stifled a laugh.

     "That's great to hear. I'm really happy to be here, too,"

     He reached down and played the first note of one of their most fast paced songs, the fans screaming out the lyrics alongside him.

***

     "Alright, now we have a special guest who I would love to introduce to you guys."

     The crowd hushed as Phil spoke, eager to see who might be joining him.

     Dan walked onto the stage until he was settled right next to Phil, his heart beating erratically for more than one reason. He looked at the singer as he explained their past meeting to his fans. Someone in the audience yelled a greeting at Dan, to which he responded with a wave and a blush. He wasn't used to the attention.

     "Dan is going to help me with the next couple of songs. I know you know this one, here's 'Heart of a Lion'!" Phil's voice trailed off into the opening line of the song.

     As nervous as he was, Dan found it remarkably easy to get lost in his signing. The first song was finished far too soon, Phil leading them both into one of the band's lesser known songs, 'Dear Delia'.

     Dan didn't know why he worried himself so much. He had been signing the lyrics to every Blitz Striker song for years. Doing it in front of an audience was daunting, of course, but it wasn't anything his muscle memory couldn't handle. He felt incredibly light when the last chord of the song rang out, his heart racing with the joy of being with Phil once more, of being applauded instead of judged. Nothing could wipe the smile off of Dan's face.

     Dan waved at the crowd and turned to exit the stage when he was stopped.

     "Um, Dan? I hope you don't mind, but I want you to stay up for one more song."

     Panic welled up into Dan's chest as he thought of all the songs he could be asked to sign. Phil saw the anxiety in his face.

     "Don't worry, I don't want you to sign anything. I wrote a song a few months ago and I thought it would be nice to have the person it's about be with me as I perform it for the first time," Phil blushed a bit, barely noticeable to anyone but Dan.

     Dan couldn't hide his relief. He smiled and gestured for Phil to get on with the song. Phil chuckled slightly before putting down his guitar, his fingers stretching out in preparation. Dan's look of confusion turned to shock as Phil's voice filled the room, his hands moving clumsily into the signs for each lyric.

***

     Dan couldn't tell where to look. He wanted to take in every one of Phil's fumbled signs, yet he couldn't help but feel the need to look into Phil's blue eyes as he was being serenaded. Phil's lyrics were beautiful. They spoke of a boy without a voice, one who felt lost and broken. They told a story of how kind and beautiful he was, and how blind he was to his own charms. They told the story of the lonely musician who fell for the boy who couldn't say a word. It was a song filled with love.

     Dan couldn't believe that Phil had written such a beautiful song for him. The crowd had turned silent as they watched for Dan's reaction. He didn't know what to say. No one except his family had ever tried to learn sign language for him. If anything, people would make up signs, unintentionally mocking Dan's form of communication. Dan had known that Phil was special, but he had no idea just how much he would mean to him.

     Tears slipped out of his eyes and streaked down his cheeks. It had been a minute since the song had ended, and he still hadn't said anything to Phil.

     Phil wasn't sure what to make of Dan's response. He thought back to Dan's confession that Phil was one of the only people to make an effort to talk to him. Maybe Dan didn't pay attention to the lyrics, maybe the fact that someone was making an effort to communicate with him was too much to focus on at once. Dan was crying. Phil did the only thing he could think of to do in that moment. He signed.

     "Are you okay?"

     Dan broke down when he realized that Phil hadn't just learned to translate his song, he had actually learned Dan's language. He couldn't do much more than nod as he pulled Phil into a hug and buried his face into the singer's neck. Phil returned the hug, leaning into it like it was the only thing keeping him upright. The audience took that moment to erupt into cheers, reminding both Dan and Phil that they were in public, on a stage. They broke apart with matching smiles on their faces. Dan leaned in and gave Phil a chaste kiss on the lips before signing to him that he would see him backstage after the show.

     Phil picked his guitar back up and played the last three songs of the set with the biggest grin on his face. He couldn't wait to finish work.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my phone's notes for so long and I finally decided to finish it.  
> Also, for those who don't know, BSL is British Sign Language. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
